


*Frenemies with benefits*

by LokiLover14



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Loki, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Sex, M/M, Male on Male, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scenes of violence, Sexual Tension, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Loki, WinterFrost - Freeform, build up to smut a lot of smut, if that offends you then don't read, this is my first Winterfrost fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover14/pseuds/LokiLover14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Loki is captured at the end of Avengers Assemble he is sent back to earth as punishment but not completely powerless.</p><p>Bucky is searching for who he is, after the events of CA-TWS, Loki offer's Bucky a deal, work together for a mutual goal.</p><p>They come to an agreement, with a little unexpected added bonus in there arrangement for Bucky ;) but can Loki be trusted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my First attempt at a Winterfrost fanfic, took me a while to get this chapter written, so i apoligize if its a short chapter, and it will be updated regularly, comments and critiscism are welcome.
> 
> I wrote this so it Is Post Avengers Assemble and Post Captain America The Winter Soldier, If you haven't seen the Winter Soldier then please do so as the flashback scene in beginning of this first chapter might confuse you, and as a true marvel fan i also included the bit at the end of the credits any way i hope you like it.
> 
> Kind of a Sexual re awakening for Bucky and who better to give him that than Loki. (to me thats incredibly hot!)
> 
> Special Thanks to Priscilla for being my proof reader ;)

                                                                                                                                 

Bucky was getting really irritated, it had been a few months since fall of the triskellion and the destruction of the 3 helicarriers.

He’d fought with the blonde soldier and saved him by dragging him from under the water after he had saved him from being crushed under metal that had had him pinned as they fought while the ship was destroyed around them.

The thoughts of what the blonde one said playing over and over in his head.

**Flashback**

_“You know me”_

_“No i don’t” Bucky shouts, and throws a punch”_

_“Bucky, you’ve known me your whole life”_

_Bucky throws another punch._

_“Your name is James Buchannan Barnes”_

_“Shutttt up” Bucky shouts and throws another punch_

_“I’m not gonna fight you, you're my friend”_

_Captain America states as he lets his shield drop and it falls through the broken glass of the window of the falling helicarrier they are standing on, Bucky charges at him tackling him to the floor and landing on him, with punch after punch to Captain America’s face._

_“You're my mission” he punches again and again and again._

“YOU’RE” -punch- 

"MY” -punch-

“MISSION” -punch-

_Captain America's face now bloody and swollen, looks up at Bucky._

_“Then Finish it” he says, “ Cause i’m with ya to the end of the line”_

_The Winter soldier pulls back his fist ready to punch again but hesitates as he looks down on the battered and bloody man beneath him wide eyed with a flicker of recognition a few tears forming in his eyes. Dropping his arm then beneath them gives way as more of the destroyed ship falls and the blonde one falls with it._

__

Bucky watches him fall as he hangs from a large metal bar above him by his metal arm, Captain America falls into the potomic and sinks slowly.

__

A black gloved hand reaches in to grab him

__

Bucky walks out of the water pulling the blonde one along with him by his metal arm, holding his broken one to his chest from the fight as wet hair clings to his face he lets go of him letting him drop on the muddy bank. Looking down at the man who said he was a friend he backs up slowly turns around and walks away, leaving him there.

__

_Moving slowly around the museum he looks at all the information on display of Captain America then moves on the next and the next, he walks up slowly to the next one stopping in front of it glaring back at a stranger with his face and reads the name that’s displayed on it *Bucky Barnes*_

_Continually staring at the face on the display, his expression hardening and his breathing increasing, he realises what has been taken from him._

Bucky had not really been sure what to do when he was on his own he managed to get his broken arm fixed and found a place to stay, but other than that he was really living day to day. Everything was taken care of before, he was maintained even though they kept him locked up. He wasn’t sure of much , but for one thing he needed to find out more about himself.

 

                                                                                               ----------------------------------------------

 

“Hmmmm interesting, very Interesting” Loki thought to himself

He was staring over the shoulder of someone reading an article in a newspaper, cloaked so no one could see him, something he did a lot lately his only way of keeping informed on shield looking, hoping for his next opportunity every time he saw something new about it in the paper and this particular article had peeked his interest as it was about Captain America, his fight with The Winter Soldier and the fall of SHIELD.

Things had come to light when every secret had been posted to the internet exposing HYDRA for their lies, the stranger who was reading the article folded the paper, finished and set it down on the table he was sitting at got up and left, Loki with a slight wave of his hand the paper vanished from the table and appeared in his hand to where he opened it to the article he had just read and glanced at the picture of The Winter Soldier.

A grin growing wider on his face as he looked mischieviously at it.

“ You might be very useful to me” he grinned as evil thoughts began to form in his mind

“Very useful indeed” He says and disappears.

Bucky’s apartment, wasn’t the nicest and it had an old smell about it, it consisted of 4 average sized rooms a lounge, a kitchen, a bedroom and a bathroom with the minimalist of things them in each sofa, lamp, coffee table, TV in the lounge, bed, wardrobe, dresser in the bedroom, bath with a shower, toilet, sink. in the bathroom, and the kitchen had a cooker, fridge freezer etc. though the washing machine confused him a little, it wasn't on his list of priorities to understand how to work it, so he would just wash his clothes in the sink when needed.

Not that he was that bothered about comfort he ate when he was hungry so the kitchen was barely even used he worked out in the apartment a few times a day when he wasn’t trying to make sense of the jumble of memories that were in his head either of himself, or of him and the blonde haired man.

But he was often left more confused and unsure every time he tried and the one person who could tell him possibly give him some clarity on them, the one person who said he was his friend he hadn't sought out to ask cause just getting the answers he had wanted, and then leaving again wouldn't be that easy and he didn't want to be bombarded with loads of questions that the blonde would no doubt have.

Fustration at those thoughts often lead to a workout as it would be the only way he could channel it and he did want to know the answers, but the uncertainty of it always seemed to hold him back that little and even then after a while the workouts wouldn’t be enough, that nobody had come looking for him, nobody talked to him and that was alright by him, for the time being!!.

Several hundred push ups later, he decided to take a quick shower and go for a walk. He walked when he needed to think, and usually walks ended up with him either at the museum or in random place but tonight he had walked further than he usually did, only stopping to turn around when he realized he must of been walking for hours.

Stopping in a park he leaned against bench to check his watch, before turning back to the way he had just came from and making his way back home via a store to pick up some food, which he dumped the bags on the kitchen counter.

“Bit shabby for my tastes”

Slightly startled at this sudden voice in his apartment Bucky quickly withdrew his knife from its hold spinning around to throw it at tall slender figure of a man standing across from him, the tall man caught it in his hand without much of an effort, and laughed.

“Ehehehe”

“Who are you” Bucky says, slowly moving towards the stranger.

“ I suppose an Introduction is in order, as i already know who you are” the stranger replies.

“I am Loki”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pic for flashback scene *grin*
> 
>  
> 
> (Pic from pinterest)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Loki come to an arrangement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this took me sooo long to complete, as at some points i was experiencing a bit of writers block, luckily i have a friend who is not just my proof reader but is also my muse.
> 
> So i hope you enjoy it and i'm gonna continue from where i left this chapter with the next one so hopefully won't be so long as i wanted to get this update out quicker than i have.
> 
> Special thanks again to my proof reader and my muse Priscilla xx

“So now i know who you are, what exactly is it that you are doing here , what do you want?” Bucky asks.

“Well Sargent Barnes, or can i call you Bucky?, I think we can be of beneficial use to each other” Loki replies

Bucky raises his eyebrow in intrique.

“And what use would that be” he says giving Loki a dark stare.

“I assume you are aware of what i’ve done are you not?” Loki enquires.

“You’re the one who lead an alien invasion to destroy New York in an attempt to rule over this planet if i recall from what i read” Bucky replies 

“And you failed in your attempts as you were stopped by a team of heroes, one of them i had and still do have some sort of connection with”

“Ehehehehe” Loki laughs and retorts.

“It also seems that you are trying to find out more about that connection, am i correct?”

Bucky gives Loki an angry stare and nods.

“Have you had much success in finding out anything more?” He asks 

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business” Bucky scowls” withdrawing another knife slowly from its holder.

Loki raises a hand to Bucky halting his train of thought.

“Now now Barnes, if you do what you’re about to attempt you will not only fail miserably but you will also, not be able to consider my offer”

“What could you possibly do that would help me?, you have 30 seconds to convince me.”

Bucky sneers twirling the knife in his fingers, his eyes locked on Loki.

“I can help you find out what you need to know Barnes, in return i would need your help in returning something of mine that i need, one cannot be gotten without the other and vice versa” Loki looks over at Bucky.

“Hmmmph” is Bucky’s only reply 

“What is your answer Barnes?” Loki asks with impatience 

Bucky ponders for a second, before answering

“Give me one good reason why i should trust you?” he says.

Loki chuckles at his response 

“Ehehe true that i am not to be trusted, but i cannot achieve my goal by myself in my current state, but i am far from powerless, and us both getting what we want will be mutually beneficial and take careful planning and skill, the planning from me and of course your skill”

Bucky relaxes a little and stops twirling his knife becoming intrigued and curious at the thought. A slight smirk appears on his face and he instantly has an idea which he immediately acts upon and launches himself towards Loki.

Loki sneers and disappears just as Bucky reaches him to strike at him then reappears a few steps behind him.

As he turns around he is grabbed by the throat and Loki holds him there smiling devilishly, Bucky grabs with his metal hand, headbutting Loki making him release his hold and stumble back slightly, Bucky throws a punch with his metal arm which Loki dodges but is unable able to avoid the punch into his gut that winds Loki slightly and that gives Bucky his opportunity to grab him by the throat.

Pulling him towards his face, and staring into his face he smirks at him with dark eyes.

“What is stopping me from snapping your neck right now?” he says “ give me one good reason why i shouldn’t”

He tightens his hold as Loki lets out a stifled chuckle and says smugly.

“Snap my neck you will never know, unhand me and i will tell you, i know you’re curious Barnes, i can see it in your eyes” Loki grins at him.

Bucky couldn't deny it he was definitely curious, slightly intrigued even, he wanted to know a bit about Loki and the only way he knew of was to attack him, as you can tell a lot about someone by the way they fight. Smirking at this thought he releases his hold on him the sound of his arm recalibrating, as Loki takes a step back giving his throat a quick touch, before saying

“Quite a grip you have there Barnes i’m impressed” he grins.

“You have piqued my curiousity” Bucky says “Talk” demanding to know more.

“What if i said there was a file on you that would possibly fill in some blanks for you?” 

“What Kind of file?” Bucky asks.

“A file that might be a start to you getting some sort of your life back, would that make you consider my offer”

Loki looked at Bucky and could tell he was getting interested, a deep look was on his face.

Loki studied his face deep blue eyes, a chiseled jaw and enough stubble to give him that rough jagged look which also went well with his thick and pouty bottom lip, and his long hair, Loki’s eyes lingered on Bucky’s lips, looking away and back again to meet blue eyes looking back at him.

Hoping that Bucky hadn’t noticed his gaze lingering on him, he spoke again.

“So what say you Barnes, do we have a deal” Loki smirked 

“Bucky replies, “Just because i used to work for the enemy doesn’t give me the urge to want to work with another though i will admit you have given me something to think about, but i need something from you before i will agree to anything.”

“And what pray tell what would that be Barnes” Loki replied

“I need proof that i can trust you, cause if you lie and then betray me you will get nothing from me” Barnes says. 

Loki smiles at this comment, “i think I’m starting to like you Barnes you have spine” he says and steps forward towards him. 

“I will give you some time to think, and when i return maybe we can discuss it more without any violence not that i didn’t enjoy it” he says with a flirting grin and then he disappears.

\-----------------------------

Loki pushed the gate open and walked in to the room, he noticed a lot of computer equipment and screens he glanced around looking at the room and notices a chair.

He walk’s up to it and his eyes fall up on what could only be described as a something that would not be pleasant to the person sitting in it, something else catches his eye on the side paperwork that has been abandoned on a table that was next it and as Loki pick’s it up he discover’s it's specs on Bucky’s metal arm, realizing that he is in the place where Hydra had kept Bucky.

A smile crept on his face as he looked them over.

“Don’t move” a voice said from behind him.

A devious smile grew on Loki's face, as he puts back down the papers and look’s around to find a gun pointed at him.

“You don’t want to do that trust me” he replies to the person on the end of gun.

“Are you SHIELD?” the person asked 

Loki laughed, looking back at the person with dark eyes.

“There is no SHIELD anymore" he hissed, and started to move towards the man.

“You really think that’s gonna stop me" Loki said.

“Let’s find out” the man replies and fires as Loki launches at him.

 

After Loki left Bucky was sat on the sofa with a glass of whiskey deep in thought, hours had passed and he had been just sitting there in silence, recalling his fight with Loki, the conversation and the proposal that he had been offered, if anything they seemed equally matched, his thoughts then drifted to what he noticed beforehand but thought nothing of it until Loki had made that suggestive comment before he left, he wasn't naive but he was still sure he could tell a flirt when he saw it, but surely Loki wasn't flirting with him?. 

He pondered for a moment longer, sighed then downed the rest of his glass, and got up to put it on the kitchen counter heading towards the bathroom where he stripped off and got in to the shower. He let the water run down over him for a while as he stood there and again thoughts about Loki entered his head.

Tall and slender, sleek black hair, piercing emerald eyes, devilish grin and the green and gold in his leather armor, all made his presence seem all the more fierce to anyone who he would come in to contact with, again his mind drifted back again Loki had been flirting with him, and that's how he took it, Bucky sighed deeply and started washing himself, soaping his chest over his chiseled abs, the soapy sensation around his cock causing it to twitch, it had almost been a life time since Bucky had had anything near resembling intimate contact, he’d not shown any interest in meeting any one let alone sex.

Only fleeting in his mind since he escaped from Hydra's clutches, but he had been so focused on wanting to know who he was with no more brainwashing he felt that maybe was getting back to what was some sembelence of humanity, rinsing himself off he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel round his waist.

Back in his lounge he picked up his empty glass pouring himself some more whiskey, knocking it back in one go and setting the glass back down on the counter, running his fingers through his wet hair and turning back around to head to his bedroom.

 

2 days later, Bucky was back to his usual routine.

 

Loki stepped over the crumpled heap of bodies the straglers of HYDRA agents that he had found upon him, after the first one tried to take him down the sound of gunfire had draw another 3 to him, it took very little effort to defeat the others.

Wiping some blood off his hands he went back to the papers he had been looking at quickly scanning over them he gathered what he thought was relevant, looked around the room then disappeared. But he didn’t go back to Bucky straight away, he stopped to take some rest not being completely powerless he could still do some spells and he could cloak himself and teleport though that seemed to take it out of him the more he did it, so he would take rests to be able to recharge.

\------------------------

Another day later Bucky was doing his usual push ups, when Loki re-appeared, just standing there watching him before making him aware of his presence and seemingly enjoying the view.

“Quite the specimen aren’t we Barnes” he grins 

Hearing Loki's voice from behind him Bucky doesn't even flinch he finished his set, got up and turned around to face him, which gives Loki a full look at his body, and Bucky looks at him but only see's Loki's eyes are gliding over his body, not bothering to hide his interest at all this time.

Loki's eyes travel over Bucky's torso, very muscular and covered in a sheen of sweat that glistened as the sun beams in through the window, his eyes move down to his black tight combat trousers similar if not the same as the one’s he wore on his missions, and the way they seem to hug the half covered v shape of his hipbones, every detail being soaked up by Loki’s eyes, moving up from there to the seam on his left shoulder where metal meets skin.

“Does that not hurt” Loki says and points to Bucky’s metal arm. 

“I wasn’t expecting to hear from you this soon” Bucky replies “ ignoring the question and changing the subject "wasn’t sure whether you would come back at all actually” he says as he wipes sweat from his brow.

“I told you i would return did i not, Loki replies “ Have you given any thought to what i said?”

“I Have” Bucky retorts

"And what is the decision you have come to? Loki enquires. 

"It is a very tempting offer, but i meant what i said before i agree to anything, i need to know that i can trust you temporary as it maybe" 

“So if i prove to you that you can trust me, we will have a agreement? Loki replies. 

“Yes we would” Bucky nods 

“In that case, these maybe of interest to you” Loki says he holds up a hand and the file he had collected appears, Bucky’s eyes widen in surprise and walks towards him, Loki is holding it out for him to take.

"Its not the file you think it is" Loki says noticing the look on Bucky's face. 

Bucky takes the file from Loki and opens it looking it over, reading the words of the specs of what his handlers had jotted down about his metal arm, and turning over the page to see a detailed spec.

He glances up at Loki then back down to the papers "how did you get these?" he asks. 

Loki replies "from the same place i believe you were being kept, do you remember anything about it? 

Bucky ponders the question for a few moments before replying.

“I remember the inside not the outside, the chair they had me sitting in where i was restrained so they would wipe me”

Loki's fascination with Bucky growing more and more by the second, as he listens to him describe what he could remember they used to put him through, while taking in the details of his facial features, eyes a deep blue his hair in fallen strands over his face, his lips, his chin noticing the way his adams apple moves when he talks.

Bucky goes silent as he stares forward remembering every detail of the metal restraints and the contraption that moved to encase his face as it robbed him time and time again of any familiarity he might regain, especially when he encountered the soldier who called him by his name. 

Loki noticing Bucky’s face staring into nothing, moves forward to break him out of his thoughts by placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Barnes” He says

The sudden feeling of a hand on his shoulder brings Bucky back to reality, and he swats it away. 

“Don’t touch me” he hisses at Loki

Not even phased by Buck's reaction he continues to talk “It wasn’t as abandoned as you would think after all this time, i happened on some straggler agents while i was there and lets just say they didn't survive for much longer after i was done with them" he grins at Bucky 

A dark look now on Bucky’s face, the same dark look he had on his face when he faced Captain America, “if i’d of been there there wouldn’t of been anything left of them” he says and balls up the fingers of his metal hand in to a fist, causing his arm to whir in recalibration, then places the file in his other hand down on the counter.

A devilish grin forms on Loki’s face at Bucky’s comment.

“There are more than one of those facilities out there Barnes” he says “feel like a little mission of revenge?, ehehehehehe” 

Bucky shoots him a cold stare while turning around and making his way towards the bathroom, Loki leans against the counter and hears the sound of running water as the shower turns on, he feels a surge of excitement at the thought of what carnage he and Bucky could reek on them.

10 minutes later the sound of the water shuts off, bringing Loki back out of his thoughts as he turns away from the window, a minute or 2 later Bucky emerges in his full Winter Soldier Gear, a dark and determined look on his face.

“I’m ready lets go” He says 

“Your missing something” Loki replies as he watches Bucky.

“What’s that?” Bucky replies 

“Your mask bring it along” Loki grins. 

“How do we find another?" Bucky asks looking at Loki 

Loki points to the file "Look in there" he says 

Bucky thumbs past the pages he'd already glanced at to find what they needed 2 pages behind

"How long will it take you to get us there?" Bucky asks. 

“Ehehehehe” Loki laughs “Not long at all” 

Loki put's his hand back on the same shoulder he touched before and both of them disappear.

  

The looks on their faces when they see Loki is nothing compared to the shock and fear when they see Bucky standing there his face covered by his mask showing only his dark eyes looking at them, Loki interogates some of them before finishing them off, Bucky doesn't give any a chance to beg for mercy or even try to run he finishes the one's he fights without a single thought.

A fascinated Loki watches him, ruthless and swift in his moves enjoying every moment he can see as Bucky takes his anger out on each of them, this time they came across at least half a dozen more in this one, and they dispense with each one just as quickly, as Loki has one by the throat up against a wall struggling in his grip, they stab him in the shoulder in an attempt to get away, Loki winces and in response throws the man and he lands on the floor with a hard thud dazing him with the impact. 

Bucky finishing the ones he was fighting, glances up to see it happen and shouts “LOKI” 

Charging over the man is getting to his feet and Bucky ruthlessly snaps the guys neck and his lifeless body fall to the floor.

“Are you ok?” he asks” walking the few steps to where Loki is as he pulls the knife from his shoulder.

"Did we finish them all?" Loki asks

“Yes we did, are you ok to get us back?” Bucky enquires 

Loki lifts his head smirking as he looks at the carnage they have left.

“Yes” 

“Lets go then” he says and puts his hand on Loki’s uninjured shoulder and they vanish”

 

Back at the apartment, Bucky removes his hand from Loki to take off his mask and places in on the counter, then turns round to see Loki unsteady on his feet and starting to go limp he catches him before he can fall, and helps him to the sofa to sit him down where Loki starts to remove his armor and tunic revealing the wound in his left shoulder, Bucky stare's at it with slight concern and looks at Loki.

Noticing this on Bucky's face he speaks "No need to be concerned Barnes, it will heal" Loki says lying down.

“Let me see it” Bucky says as he sits on the edge of the sofa leaning over too inspect the wound

“Its nothing” Loki says swatting his hand away 

“I SAID LET ME SEE” Bucky demands and pins Loki down with his metal arm so he can inspect it more closely, "how long will it take?" Bucky asks as he puts slight pressure on Loki's shoulder, causing him to wince a bit more

Loki smirks at him, "The injury is not what has taken it out of me, not being at my full power and the combination of teleporting weakens me, i need to recharge i will be fine after some rest and the wound will healed after a couple of days, so you've no need to concerned" He states as he puts his hand over Bucky's 

Feeling Loki's hand on top on his, Bucky's eyes meet Loki's and they lock on him, skin on skin contact for the first time in 70 years, although all his instinct is telling him to pull his hand away he doesn't, he just stares at Loki and swallows hard, seeing this Loki slowly reaches up to brush some hair from Bucky's face with his other hand, in a kind of reassuring gesture and feeling this Bucky closes his eyes at the contact, before opening them again and sighing.

“I’ll be fine Barnes” Loki says in a shaky voice.

He breaks the locked gaze as his eyes move down to Bucky’s lips for a few seconds before moving back to look in his eyes, Bucky is still looking back down at him Loki moves his head up slightly closing the space between them moving his hand to the side of his cheek Bucky just watching as Loki's face moving closer to his, Loki's hand moves its position to his neck and his thumb is brushing across the outline of his chin, Bucky still not making any attempt to move away and Loki seeing this as a good sign tilts his head to the side and plants his lips on Bucky's.

Bucky isn't pulling away, "why am i not pulling away" he thinks as Loki's mouth continues its caress on his lips, feeling the soft stroke of Loki's tongue gliding over his bottom lip seeking permission to enter his mouth, a small moan escapes from Bucky as Loki does this, it feels nice he can't deny it so he opens his mouth granting him access and kisses him back placing his hand on the back of his neck, Loki starts to lean back manouvering Bucky on top of him, another groan escapes but from Loki this time as he moves his hand from his neck into the back of Bucky's hair to intensify the kiss, its then that Bucky breaks the kiss, and looks at Loki.

“I.....I.. c-.” he says breathing heavily and turns his face away

Loki just stares back at him, his lips spit slick from their kiss

“I can’t” he says this time able to form words he removes his hand from Loki getting up and heads off towards his bedroom.

His back still to Loki, he stops in the doorway and turns his head slightly back towards him and quietly says.

“You should rest now” and walks out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as always comments and constructive critiscim are welcome and also if you have any ideas you would like me to consider in my story i would love to hear them, i will update again soon xx
> 
>  
> 
> http://l0ki-l0ver14.tumblr.com/ my love for the marvel universe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if any one is still following this or not but here is chapter 3 after a long hiatus

_Hands wandering, caressing, stroking tongues fighting for dominance; moans filled the air, clothes being yanked off. The feel of hands on hips, hands in hair, soft lips planting kisses on muscled flesh, buckles being yanked open and buttons being popped. Hands wandering, the feel of metal on flesh, bodies grinding together._

_"Fuck me" a rough voice growled._

_Emerald eyes stare back at him along with a wicked grin, he looks back into blue grey eyes. Pulling him in for a deep kiss..........._

Bucky sits bolt upright in bed breathing hard, wide-eyed, the sheets cling to him damp with sweat. He lies back down and runs his flesh hand through his hair. Stretching under the sheets causes him to feel friction below the waist.

When he looks down he can see an erection tenting his sheets. He lowers his head back onto the pillow with a slight thud and rubs his flesh hand over his eyes.

He tries to convince himself he is not affected by this dream but his body is saying otherwise. He lies there till he falls back into a dreamless sleep.

Waking up sometime later. Showering and dressing before heading out to the kitchen. Seeing there isn’t a lot to have, he looks over at a sleeping Loki before grabbing his keys and heading out the front door.

After picking up something for breakfast, he stopped to sit on a park bench smoking a cigarette from the pack in his pocket.

Memories have been coming to him in bits and pieces lately, and after visiting the museum, he knows the name of the blond soldier, his name is Steve. Though the memories that have been coming back lately, are of a skinny and smaller Steve.

He remembers sitting and smoking out of the window while Steve curled up on the sofa with his sketchbook and pencil in hand. It fills him with a sense of warmth, and familiarity at that memory.

He also felt something more than friendship in that memory, he remembers dancing, girls with pinned hair and pouty lips. The feeling is different from the one with Steve. 

 

Walking back into the apartment, the sofa is empty and he hears the sound of the shower running, as he places their breakfast on the kitchen counter.

The shower shuts off a few minutes later and shortly after that Loki comes back into the room, as Bucky turns around with a coffee in his hand, its not Loki walking in the room that got his attention its what he’s dressed in, a green shirt and dark jeans.

“I got breakfast” he says not looking up, taking a sip of his coffee as he thumbs through more of the file.

"How much longer do you need?" Bucky asks

“I'm feeling better yes, but not quite there yet, another day and i should be fine" Loki says as he sits back down on the sofa.

Nothing is mentioned about the kiss, Just discussion of plans for their next attack. Loki has a nap later on in the day. Whereas Bucky works out again, before going for another shower after working up a sweat.

Bucky goes to bed later on that night after having dinner, leaving a sleeping Loki in peace.

Bucky is woken up from his sleep a few hours later, when he hears Loki speaking in the other room, but its not words, its anguished sounds. He recognizes a nightmare when he hears one. Having nightmares himself he knows the sounds.

_Loki dreams of a throne with a huge figure looming in the sky, a booming voice telling him what he will do, he feels pain, another voice telling him of what will happen if he fails. The figure then leans forward._

_That same booming voice laughing down at him telling him of his failure._

He wakes and he sits up running his hand through his jet black strands, his nightmare was not just a nightmare it was a warning, they were coming for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Don't forget i have a page on facebook too. https://www.facebook.com/LokiLover14onAo3


End file.
